Traditions Together
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: A Christmas tradition shared between friends. This is nothing exciting, simply a one-shot character study. Maybe you'll like it.  Fraphne  because it's perfect , Shelma  because the height difference is too cute to ignore .


The snow that fell past the windows beyond their confinement represented the season justly. The wheels of the car crunched over the slush of snow that had fallen throughout the morning and the four inches of snowfall which had lasted through the evening. The edges of the van's three windows were fogged with frost and hazed the technicolor twinkling of lights that lined the neighborhood.

Though silence seemed to permeate the outside world, Daphne's humming of Christmas carols brought a soulful warmth that even the frost could not deny. Velma happily hummed along off key and it brought on an additional smile. However another noise soon accompanied, a clinking that made Fred begin to pull the van to the side of the road in preparation of checking under the hood.

"Does anybody else hear that?" he spoke before stopping the car completely.

"The clicking noise?" Daphne chimed as she hushed to hear too.

Velma paused for a moment before turning around in her seat and facing the back compartment. She tilted her head with care but a small smile displayed her amusement.

"I don't think one blanket was enough for those two; that noise is Shaggy and Scooby's teeth chattering together," she giggled sympathetically.

"Like, hey Freddie," Shaggy chattered while clenching to half of the blanket, "Would you mind turning up the heat; it's like an ice box back here."

"Reah, rut ro rice ream," Scooby replied in true sorrow.

The threesome in the front row of the automobile chuckled amongst one another before agreeing of the chill. Daphne obliged the chattering two by turning the dial on the Mystery Machine and happily taking in the warmth as well. As Fred swerved into the proper lane, he looked down quizzically to the map that rested in his lap.

Sensing his confusion, Daphne lifted the map yet looked on with similar uncertainty. "How much longer do we have?"

The smallest and strongest minded of the group responded by taking the map from her elder friend's hands and turning it right-side-up before properly reading. After a few moments, she responded with anticipation, "According to my calculations, we only have three more turns before we get there!"

"Gee Velma," Fred quipped, "I don't think you've been this excited since you figured the formula for shatter proof glasses."

Despite Fred's joke Velma's happiness did not disappear. Instead Velma deemed his words an appropriate prompt to speak why her excitement was nearly tangible.

"Well, with Daphne's parents on their cruise, Shaggy's family spending the holiday at the plantation with his Uncle Beau, your mom and brother busy at the shelter tonight and my parents called to NASA last minute….Jinkies! I still can't believe that we each got some time away to spend with each other on Christmas week!"

Her enthusiasm continued, though it was Shaggy who voiced it. Gee guys, I don't think we've spent a Christmas together since the year we first met. Like, this is going to totally radical!"

Fred and Daphne shared a secret smile between themselves, both having spoken to one another of their love for their friend's unique way of speaking. As usual, Scooby-Doo chimed in not long after his best friend had spoken.

"Reah, retting ra Rhistmas ree ris groing ro re reat!"

This time Velma laughed; no matter how much trouble that Great Dane could get them into at times, it was hard not to love him.

It was still a little ways before the turns had been made, but with the warmth of the heater and their hearts, the five felt no impatience. In due time Daphne grabbed hands with both Fred and Velma and exclaimed, "There it is; we finally made it to the tree lot!" Since Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were often the most child-like in spirit, the innocent jubilee in Daphne's voice proved to Fred that there was truly something magical about the season.

Velma was the first to exit the vehicle, her petite frame bounded out with thrill as she ran back to release Shaggy and Scooby. Meanwhile, Fred took his time while helping Daphne out of the van. Scooby bounded ahead of the four, running enthusiastically underneath the line of Christmas lights and mistletoe while the two pairs followed.

Once standing beneath the mistletoe Velma blushed and decided a quick kiss on Shaggy's cheek was enough for them both. As she nervously walked away Shaggy followed and took her hand in his. She paused, tilting her head up to view the pair of eyes which resided nearly a foot above her own; the softness shone within them made her smile brightly and hold a little tighter to his hand before they continued on through the crowds that congregated about the trees.

Daphne's torso swayed from side to side as she patiently stood a step back from Fred and watched him observe the interaction between Shaggy and Velma. He had always been protective over the youngest member of their team and despite his trust of Shaggy, Daphne knew he was still uncomfortable with the blossoming attraction.

Taking a step forward, Daphne laced her fingers with Fred's and spoke, "Thanks for bringing us, Freddie."

At her words, Fred instantly regretted not having kissed her sooner. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, nor would it be the last, but the heat that passed through their long and tender kiss fully explained the passion that would last. Daphne pulled back first, biting her bottom lip as she laughed softly and pressed her forehead against his chest breathlessly. Fred ducked his chin and moved her beret back before softly kissing the top of her head. As his arms wrapped around her the two were ready to head back to the van until Scooby ran up.

"Rurry! Rurry!" He shouted as he ran to them at full speed. "Re round rit, re round ra ree!"

Fred laughed as he grabbed Daphne's hand and followed their favorite canine to the back of the tree lot where Velma inspected a tree Shaggy held. Standing at nearly nine feet tall the tree accomplished the astonishing feat of making Shaggy look small. However, the best sight for Daphne was watching her best friend stand four feet shorter than the green icon before her as she completed a few mental calculations.

Stepping back, Velma nodded in certainty of herself. "It looks like we'll need about four strings of light, and at least twenty-five feet of strung popcorn. So, what do you think?"

Her four companions nodded, each agreeing with phrases specific to their individual personalities. Thus, Fred quickly went to aid Shaggy with the tree and together the two boys marched it to the cashier at the exit.

.

Later that night, while reveling in the warmth of the fireplace at Mystery Inc. headquarters, the five friends sat about the room preparing the trimmings for the tree. A bowl of popcorn was placed upon the lap of each member while thread and needles occupied each hand. Familiar tunes of the season played in the background and various sized packages were seated, wrapped beneath the lighted tree.

"Like, Scooby-Doo, don't eat all the popcorn, pal!" Shaggy laughed through his words as he watched his best friend empty the bowl's contents to his mouth instead of the string.

Under his breath he jokingly added, "Like, why didn't you save some for your old buddy?"

Scooby barked out his laughter while Velma smirked. Shaggy was quickly assaulted by a popped kernel. He quickly looked towards the three who had not been involved in the dialogue to see Daphne raising her hand to covering her smile and Fred laughing, watching Velma with surprise. Velma however sat beside the tree appearing completely unaware of the ammo that had been launched at his head. This, of course, meant only one thing.

"Food fight!" Shaggy shouted as he tossed all the contents of his bowl in Velma's direction.

He quickly tackled her, careful of the tree, and Daphne and Fred moved into take their sides; boys against girls always proved the most entertaining. Scooby-Doo, however snuck behind the couch, slowly pulling in individual pieces of corn and eating them as quickly as they came.

By the end of the night, the playful war had ended, the adornment of the tree had been completed and friends were each seated upon the couches in front of the fire. Sleeping in the warmth of their lover's arms and the glow of the fire each silently agreed, it had been the best night of winter yet.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for actually making it this far; I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Pre-Christmas!


End file.
